


Imprinted

by Lizzie_Luv96



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choi Seungcheol - Freeform, Cute, F/M, Imprinting, Love, Wolves, seungcheol - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:19:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizzie_Luv96/pseuds/Lizzie_Luv96





	Imprinted

**Seungcheol’s POV**

In a small town called Crystal Cove not everything is what it seems. There are werewolves who come from tribes who have a long history behind them. To everyone else they are normal and these wolves protect the people of Crystal Cove, however, they stay out of sight and make sure that their secret stays hidden. Today was a Saturday which meant no school. Seungcheol woke up with a groan as he slammed his hand on his alarm clock, peeking open his eyes slighting he looked at the time.

 

“Shit! I’m late!” He mumbles jumping out of bed, he stumbles slightly catching himself then throws on a pair of shorts along with a tank then slips on his shoes. He makes it down the steps but before he can make it out the door his mom stops him.

 

“Honey you should eat.”

 

“Can’t! I promised Kyla I would meet her at her place and I’m an hour late. We will get something to eat later I promise!”

 

With those words said he darts out the door faster than a speeding bullet and after running down the street he had made it to her house. Seungcheol walked up to see Kyla sitting on the steps that led to her porch, her eyes on her phone. She was wearing a pair of shorts with a cute mint green tank top that had a dream catcher on it which consisted of white and pink.

 

**Kyla’s POV**

Looking down at my phone I can feel someone staring at me, looking up I see Seungcheol. He’s breathing heavy and out of breath.

 

“What took you so long sleepy head?” I ask with an amused grin.

 

“I overslept. I’m really sorry Kyla!”

 

I give a chuckle and stand up as I slide my phone in my pocket, “It’s fine, no need to apologize. How about we go to our special spot?”

 

“I like that.” Seungcheol smiles. The two of us go to my backyard to the open wooded area. To avoid the tearing of our clothing we take off our clothes and right about now we were always glad that my backyard was surrounded by trees and buses. After placing our clothes to the side, we give each other a look and I smirk, “I’m totally going to roast your ass.”

 

“Uh no, I believe you will be eating my dust.” Seungcheol smirks smugly.

 

With those words spoken we transform into our wolf state and dart off. Usually we would run with our friends but today was our special one on one time. As we run we jump over logs avoiding everything in our path both of us enjoying the wind blowing through our fur. By the time we reach our spot ere out of breath and breathing heavy. Through thought I speak to him.

 

_Kyla: [I totally kicked your ass!”]_

_Seungcheol: [You wish! I let you win!]_

As we transform back into our human state I can’t help but laugh as we change back into our clothes. Out private area in the woods was by a creek, so when I’m done I sit in some grass watching the water flow. Seungcheol soon joins me. It’s quiet between us and when I look over at Seungcheol he is deep in thought. I wish I knew what he was thinking.

 

**Seungcheol’s POV**

My eyes scan the water, if I wasn’t so chicken I would tell her my feelings and we would be together right now. Mentally I slap myself at my stupidity. I hesitate for a moment but then look at her. When our eyes meet it happens. All of my memories with her rush through my head, my heart beats heavy, my palms sweaty and though that is happening it is also peaceful. In that moment nothing else but her matters, I realize just how much I love her and realize how I would take a bullet for her in an instant. When the memories end I know what I just did and I can’t help but smile. Wolves do not choose to do this, it happens only when you have officially found you soulmate.

 

**Kyla’s POV**

My gaze remains on him. It is clear on what he just did but I still find myself asking the question.

 

“Cheol…did you just imprint on me?”

 

For a moment, he is silent but then I notice the soft smile spread across his face. Slowly he nods and I find myself smiling to. Suddenly I find myself leaning in towards him until were inches apart. Seungcheol looks into my eyes looking for the answer and when I nod he presses his lips to mine. It is a gentle kiss at first until we both make it deeper. We put all of our feeling into it then pull apart foreheads touching. We both chuckle and I take his hands in mine.

 

“Took you long enough.”

 

“I’m just glad it finally happened.” Seungcheol whispers kissing my forehead. He lays back into the grass taking me with him my head now rested perfectly on his chest as he wraps me in a secure hug.

 

“I love you Kyla, and I always will. I promise to continue loving you and o protect you from any harm or danger.” He says sternly. His gaze causes me to look up and my eyes are met with his.

 

“I love you too Seungcheol. I always have.” I say pressing a firm kiss to his lips. This kiss lasts longer than the first one and in this very moment I don’t want to be anywhere else. Nothing else matters, only he does and I know that he feels the same.


End file.
